eragonhuman story
by monsanto
Summary: this story is about me with Eragon and Saphira in my everyday life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all started when I was at the pier fishing when suddenly, I heard a sonic boom and an object landed in the clump of tress to the right side of the pond. I stopped fishing and I went to the crash site and I saw two things a dragon that was a deep blue and its rider that was a human-elfish like quality. So, I immediately took them to the place where I was fishing and I nursed them back to health. The dragon woke up, but the rider didn't. so is just resumed fishing for dinner. Later I heard a thought coming to my mind and I realized that it was the dragon speaking to me. I asked in my thoughts what her name was and she said it was _Saphira_. Afterwards I had no luck catching anything so went home. When we got home, I told the dragon to hide, and when my parents had gone to bed to come to my room. So, I ate dinner and gave the dragon its dinner and I cleaned it and washed it. Later I was taking a shower when the dragon spoke to me again. This time she asked what I was doing and why are you doing it? I told her that I was taking a shower to stay clean, because its personal hygiene. Later I brushed my teeth and I got into bed. Later, something happened to my bed. There was not one but two people in my bed. I felt myself being snuggled against something, and when I opened my eyes, I saw a wing covering me while I was in my bed. I turned around and I saw the dragon was sleeping in my bed. I broke into her thoughts and it woke her up and I asked her what are you doing? She said that she was so cold outside so she came in to get warm under the covers. Later I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. so, the dragon penetrated my thoughts and told me to sleep my little one and she send me her thoughts and dreams so that I can sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning of December 7, the wing of the dragon was pulled back and the shades were open by the dragon and I was still asleep. The dragon entered my thoughts and to me to get up in a soft sweet voice. She said it's time to get up my little one. Once I was up, I got dressed and eat breakfast. Later the dragon woke up, as I was packing my lunch. As I was brushing my teeth, the dragon entered my thoughts again and said have a good time at school and I will see you later in the afternoon. Later when I got home from school, I was so tired and I relaxed on my father's bed and tried to take a nap. As usual, Saphira followed me to my father's bed. And she lay on the bed, tucked me in the white covers, then folded her wings to keep me warm and cozy. Later after my nap, Saphira entered my thoughts and she told me it was time to get up. So, I did my homework and other things from school. Later I ate dinner and continue doing my school work. Suddenly, a pony dance was raging on. Later while I was doing my homework, Jenna was disturbing me doing my homework. So, dad took Jenna home and mom stayed at the condo with me. When mom arrived, I was watching my movie called "Legends of the hidden temple". So, I and my mom had some ice cream. Later, we both took showers and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the morning of December 8, Saphira entered my thoughts and told me to wake up my little one before my mom did. Later I was eating breakfast and watching my videos. Afterward, I was getting ready for school when my mom told me to get ready cause we leave soon, and Saphira said to have a good time at school little one and I will see you this afternoon. Later when I got home from school, I was enjoying myself when Saphira entered my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the morning if December 13, Saphira entered my thoughts and told me to wake up my little one, but I was still sleeping. So Saphira opened the blinds, folded her wings, extended her neck towards my head and breathed on my face. I opened my eyes and saw her face as she said good morning sleepy head. So, I had clung to her neck and she lowered me down to the floor. So, I got dressed and was eating breakfast when Saphira got up and eat breakfast too. Later I was getting ready for school when Saphira entered my thoughts again and told me to have a good time at school. 6-7 hours later, I got home from school and Immediately went to study for my midterms and I did my homework also. Afterwards, I took a nap later, Saphira came onto my bed and went to sleep with me. I felt so cold that I couldn't get warm. That's when Saphira decided to unfold her wing, pick me up, put me next to her wing, folded her wing and we both went to sleep. Later in the afternoon, Saphira extended her neck to my face and breathed on it. I opened my eyes and she said hello sleepy head time to get up. Later it was dinner time at the condo and we both ate dinner separately with the father sitting at one table and me sitting at another table. Neither of us talked while we ate our food. Afterwards, I went back to finishing up my studies for midterm exams until it was time to get ready to go to bed. Saphira and I took showers, brushed our teeth, and got into bed. In the middle of the night, I couldn't sleep, so Saphira curled around me, entered my thoughts, and helped me go to sleep by putting her thoughts in my mind and saying go to sleep my little one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On the afternoon of December 14, I was walking home one day and Saphira scared me with her head in my face as I walked through the door. I asked what's the problem? She said you are the problem. And she had pinned me down on my bed. I struggled to get up but she continued to pin me down until I finally gave up and she let some of the pain lessen off. She said that every time that I am not with her I get into trouble all the time. And she even called me her hatchling and I said that I am not her son I am a son of my mother and father. Pretty soon we had an argument until Saphira solved the issue by pinning me down on my bed. I didn't struggle and Saphira put her head on my face as she continued talking. She said that I was her hatchling that always is nosey by sticking my nose into people's business. And she asked what happens when you stick your nose into something that bites back at you? She also said how will you survive the blow? and I can't help while I am miles away. She said that she has stayed hidden so long so that no one can see her, but she can't take it much longer not even when it costs her my life. I told her that I understood why she was upset, but I also said that I am old enough to take care of myself. I also told her that she is the one who needs to be protected. She then turned me over so I would be laying on my tummy and she pinned me with her talons tighter to the point I couldn't breathe anymore as she put her head on my face. I told in front of her face that I won't ride you. That's when she started to go all violent. She picked me up and threw me on the couch. I got hurt, but she didn't care. Then she clamped down on me with jaws and she flew up and zoomed down to my bed where I had gotten worse on hurting. Finally, couldn't talk because I was too tired out. So, I let Saphira talk to me through my mind and I listened. When she was done, I told her that I will ride her tomorrow. As I was saying that, I fell fast asleep. So, she picked me up, put me down on the bed, curled up around me, opened her wing to push me to her underbelly, folded her wing, and said good night. Then we both fell fast asleep. (note: This was after I had done all my homework and my studies were finished and we both were getting ready for sleep.) And now an interruption that describes this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's note: hey readers Monsanto here.

It seems that you guys haven't been following my story. The problem is that school is in session and I will try to update the story each day if I have time. But for now, here is today's chapter. PLEASE COMMENT, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS WILL REVIEW THIS, COMMENT ON THIS AND FOLLOW ME AS YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR AND STORY.


	7. Chapter 7

1/9/18

Hey guys Monsanto again, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. So here is another chapter for today

Chapter 7

In the morning of January 8, I was getting ready for school as always and enjoying my life every morning. Then Saphira popped into my head that morning and told me to have a good day at school. At my first day back, everything was fine and dandy just the way I had left for winter break. There was one thing on my schedule that had changed. (I had junior privilege). So, I just went to my usual classes until school ended. When I got home, my father was working from home. So, I decided to do some of my science textbook copying. Afterwards, we went home. When dad was doing his work for his company, Saphira came over to say hello. She asked, "what are you doing?" I told her that I am copying stuff from my science textbook. After a few hours, I felt so tired, so I decided to take a nap. Then I heard solebum and Saphira came in. solebum was in his usual form, but Saphira wasn't in her usual form. She was a human just like me. I asked, "why are you in human form?" she replied "I have seen you so tired and stressed out so much that I had a necklace that was given to me from somewhere in my world that can transform a thing back and forth. And that is why I always wear this necklace and take it off sometimes." In my head, I was thinking "I don't like where this is going." So, I just laid down on my bed to take a nap. Pretty soon I felt something next to me it was Saphira in her human form hugging me close to her body to keep me warm under the covers and we both went to sleep. I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried, so Saphira snuggled me up to her and she pulled up the covers and told me to go to sleep in a sweet soft voice and we both took a nap while the cat solebum was sleeping on the top of my bed. Later after my nap, Saphira rubbed my back and she told me to wake up little one. So, I woke up and we both ate dinner and we took showers and got ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, everyone Monsanto here. In the next chapter, it might be quite disturbing but it seems that Saphira always wants to spend time with me whenever I am home. And that seems suspicious. Put in the comments on what would you do if you had a dragon that could transform into a human with a necklace that could. Enjoy the next chapter I will see you soon in the next chapter. MONSANTO out

Saphira: come here my little one

Monsanto: oh brother!

Chapter 8

On the afternoon of December 9, I came home and I saw Saphira in her human form wearing that same necklace as she did yesterday. I didn't say anything but got on my bed and relaxed and was watching videos. Later I went up and grabbed a tuna pack. So, while I was eating I felt something soft on my body. I could tell it was Saphira. She was right next to me and she asked in calm soothing voice" what are you doing my little one?" I replied that I am just relaxing and eating tuna fish while watching fizzy's lunch lab. She them got up and walked around toward my face but I kept looking away from her. And then after a few minutes she plopped down on the bed next to me. And I was still flat on my stomach when she was holding me. I tried to get out, but her arms restrained me. I looked at her and she had a look in her eyes that was giving off the emotion that she was going to do something mischievous. Her fingers were in my brown hair. She licked my and around it collar bone (the bone that connects both shoulders and the spinal cord) before she gently bit it. I was confused what was she thinking and doing? Then she was licking up my throat (like a dragon always does) and as she was doing that I it made me shudder and I thought is Saphira really acting like a dragon now when she is in her human form? I didn't bother to ask it because she was busy nibbling my ears. I was also in a state of shock. When my mind finally came back to me to what was happening, I tried to pull out of Saphira's grasp, but she rolled me on my back and she growled like she was in her dragon form without wearing her necklace. Then she looks deeply into my eyes and smiled a dragon smile as she leaned closer to my lips and then she kissed me. I asked her in my thoughts why are you doing it Saphira? she said that I haven't seen you so much in a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys Monsanto here, this chapter is a little violent, but just restrain yourself and hold on.

And in the comments below what would you do if your dragon would give you a kiss? I punched her on the lips/ mouth to stop her from doing it.

Chapter 9

On the morning of December 10, Saphira (in her human form) woke me up before my mom did and we talked about yesterday I asked why did you did all this to me?" she replied that she was just head over heels with me (translation is that she likes me a lot and wants to spend time with me every single time I get home from school.) I said that I won't spend time with you every time I get home, because I got my stuff to do. That is when she took of her necklace, she was in dragon form and got all violent (just like in chapter 5 of this story.) she turned me over on my back and pinned me down with her talons and she said that today I will spend time with you no matter what. I couldn't say anything because I couldn't breathe when Saphira is pinning me down on my bed so hard. So I just listened to Saphira speak to me and I understood. So she put her necklace back on, and she was a human again. So she popped into my head and told me to have a good day at school and I will see you at home. Seven hours later, I was back home at the condo and I was doing my homework as usual and I was relaxing and eating tuna fish while watching videos on my bed. I heard the door open to my father's bedroom and I said in my mind "oh brother here she comes." So, I just went to continue on with my business and didn't even look at her. When she came to my bed I didn't bother to look at her when she talked to me I just completely ignored her. That is when she did the same thing as yesterday. She walked around to my face but I kept moving a lot so I wouldn't look at her. Then she grabbed me and hold me. I tried to struggle out of her arms, but she tightened her grip on me. Then she pinned my flat on her back as I she her eyes. Her eyes I could tell had a mischievous look as they did yesterday. I said to myself "oh no, here we go again." She did the same thing as yesterday. And this time when she bent down to kiss me, I gathered all my strength and punched her in the mouth. Then I said I had enough of you. Then I took my stuff to my father's room to take a nap. Pretty soon I was fast asleep when saphira came in and she got under the covers and as close to me as possible before she spoke in my head. Conversation is in the next line

Me: what's your problem Saphira you always want to spend time with me every second you get, when I have other stuff to do.

Saphira: the reason is that every time I see you, you are always busy doing the stuff you are doing and it really gets boring for me to watch you doing your stuff

Me: well it goes for the same thing for me too. I get bored when you want me to do your stuff. The thing is that I am a very busy person trying to relax and focus what I need to do.

Saphira: fine, but you will miss me when you are at the other house.

Me; no I will not saphira or is that you real name.

Conversation ended.

That last line really made Saphira angry and she pinned me on my back and she curled around my body before she bit my collar bone and nibbled my ear. I asked Saphira "why are you doing this to your rider in your human form?" "you can't do this because this is annoying!"

Then she growled just like yesterday, smiled her dragon smile, then she pulled me towards her and I just let everything go as she snuggled next to me. I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. Saphira then entered my head and she told me to get as close to her as possible and I did. She opened her wings, curled her tail around me, pulled up the covers, and told me to sleep little one in a calm soothing sweet voice. Then I falled fast asleep. Later, Saphira was still asleep when I was finishing my homework and studies when my mom came to the condo and we had dinner and I asked her what happened? She said it was because of a pony dance between my father and my little sister. While she was eating dinner Saphira woke up, I feed her dinner, all of us took showers, brushed out teeth and went to bed. While in bed, I couldn't sleep again so saphira said "no need to worry little one, I will solve this problem."


	10. Chapter 10

1/12/18

Hey guys Monsanto here, I hoped you strained yourself on the last chapter. So here is a chapter that should provide comic relief.

Chapter 10

When I came through the door to my condo after school one day. It was very quiet. I said to myself that's odd. So, I went to do my homework. After I was done I went to my father's bedroom and there sat Saphira in her dragon form laying on my father's bed. It sounded like she was hurt. So, I decided to get her some bandages and cream. While I was gone, she had a mischievous look in her eyes. When I got back, I told her that I had gotten the cream and bandages. That's when she scared me by saying "surprise!" I told her "don't do that again." Then she told me "you need rest and relaxation." Then she coiled her tail around my leg and then she pulled her tail to her mouth as she opened it. Then she swallowed me whole with no shoes but socks on. I said, "so is this your relaxation therapy?" then she also said, "and dr Saphira prescribes that you should take a day of Saphira's relaxation therapy in her belly." A few minutes later I was getting bored. So, I told Saphira to let me out she said no, then a few seconds later still no another few seconds later still no. that's when I told her "I give up you win." Then she said in her sweet dragon voice "that's a good rider." I told her that I just like how I am always with her no matter where she puts me. Then I asked her "so what's outside like?" she said, "oh nothing besides the moon and the stars."


	11. Chapter 11

hey guys monsanto here, sorry for not updating the story so much. it's because of school work and everything else. i will try to update everday.

but for now here is a new chapter

Chapter 11

On the evening of January 17 at the condo, I just got home and there was Saphira (in her human form) already sitting on my bed with my computer on with my favorite videos and my favorite food ready to be eaten. I asked Saphira "how did you do all of this?" she replied in a sweet voice "I have observed everything you have been doing every day and I have decided that you seem to get tired every time you finish your homework. So, one day I decided to do it. And here we are now." Then she said for starters you should come closer. Before I did, I thinked to what happened yesterday and immediately went to my father's bedroom and hid under the covers. Then she opened the door to my father's bedroom and pulled off the covers to see me laying there with my eyes open. Then she picked me up, and took me to my bed. I thought to myself "oh brother." Then she laid me on my bed as we relaxed together. Then she asked me "how was school today little one?" I replied that school was fine and I told her that I was tired of hearing the same boring rules every time." While we were eating my favorite food, I was very stressed out about people not doing things that help science that in result helps us modernize our world and I felled fast asleep thinking and stressing all about it. Then Saphira realized that I had fallen fast asleep. Then she asked me "what's stressing you out little one?" I told her that these days people don't think so much about science these days and they only look at the phones and social media. Then I told her that a world without science would be still in the stone. Then she said, "that's enough little one I think that it's time that you need some comfort." And she laid next to me and pulled me towards her under belly. Then she coiled her tail around my pants and pulled them down leaving my underwear on. Also, she took off my socks. Then she pulled off the covers, got under them with me, pulled up the covers, and we both took a nap. I couldn't sleep so Saphira (in her human voice) said "take a nap little one you had such a rough day at school. Now it's time to let Saphira take over your thoughts." And she did. And we had fallen asleep. Later, I was still fast asleep when Saphira picked me up and went to my father's bedroom with me in her arms. Then she turned me over flat on my back and decided to enter my dream. When she was there, she saw me fighting the evil king who killed all the riders. I then stabbed him in the heart. And he was dead, I heard Saphira called me name. I ran towards her and I woke up from my sleep/slumber to see her staring at me. She said "good evening sleepy head. "then she picked me up, put me on my bed and she cooked dinner. I was so surprised. I never saw a human dragon ever cook food for a modern teenager. Once she was done cooking, she brought it over to me and she laid down on the bed with me and we ate our dinner. After dinner, I finished up my studies and my homework and went to take a shower. After my shower, Saphira went in the Wc to take a shower. Later, I heard her singing/ humming to herself in the shower. Then we brushed out teeth and went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys Monsanto here, today's chapter is another chapter that's interesting and not violent. So, enjoy

Monsanto

Chapter 12

On the afternoon of January 18, I came home to find Saphira sleeping on my bed. Without disturbing her, I went to do my homework. Afterwards, I was so tired that I plopped on my bed to take a nap and that startled Saphira. So, I just laid on my side of the bed. Then Saphira noticed that I was on the bed and she pulled me towards her and she snuggled close to me tight. I just couldn't take a nap. Every few seconds something just startles me. That's when Saphira took over. She pulled off the covers, tucked me in with her, pulled up the covers, and she pulled me close to her. Her scent was so overpowering that it made my eyes close and I falled fast asleep very quickly. She said, "good night little one." Later, while Saphira was up and I was still asleep, she pulled of her necklace, she opened her wings, she licked my collar bone before gently biting it, then she started to nuzzle me against her underbelly, which made me so warm and cozy (and made me fall deeper into sleep,) until she finally gave up. Then she put on her necklace (she transformed back into a human) and she kissed me on the cheek. (which then I finally started to open my eyes.) when my eyes were opened I saw Saphira in her human form. She I decided to take her necklace off. That's when she got violent. She grabbed her necklace back, put it on, and began chasing me around the house. I then shut myself in my father's room and pulled up the covers. That's when she tried out and went to my father's room to go get me. When she got to the bed, she pulled off the covers, picked me up, lie me down on my bed, and she lied right next to me. I was tired and stressed out that all I did was relax and do nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

1/22/18

Hey guys Monsanto here. In this chapter, I will be riding Saphira and something exciting will happen as I am riding her. Don't want to give it away. Also, please rate, comment and put me as your favorite author and follow this story if you want more chapters. Or else I will have to send Saphira after you.

Monsanto

Chapter 13

On the morning of January 20, I was still asleep when I felt something soft next to my body. At the next moment, a piece of cooked meat was dropped into my mouth. Then I opened my eyes to see Saphira with a half-dragon face and a half human face. Then I saw that the necklace can be separated into 2 pieces. That's when I decided to put the other piece of the necklace together. Afterward, Saphira took off her necklace (now in dragon form), picked me up and placed me on her back. Then we both went out of the house and she launched herself into the sky. After a while, a couldn't see anything even though I really loved the flight. Then she said, "let me show you what flying is really like." Then I felt her tugging at my mind and I decided to let go. At the next instant, I was looking through Saphira's dragon eyes. At first it was blurry, but then it got clearer. I couldn't believe it. It was as if I was the dragon itself. When we landed, I told Saphira that I will ride you every day. And she was very pleased. Then she put her necklace on, and we went on with our day. Later, after I was done with my homework, I was so bored that I just fell fast asleep. Then Saphira walked in, picked up my computer, plugged in my headphones, and played my favorite Mexican song from the movie COCO which was "remember me". Then she put my headphones over my ears and it brought back memories of my old friend Briana from elementary school / middle school and that I would want to see her again while the music was playing. Then Saphira layed next to me and put her arms around me. Then she curled up next to me. I felt so warm next to her that she pulled me next to her underbelly and she hummed that song and I was fast asleep. While I was asleep, she took off her necklace, wrapped her tail around my leg, put me on her saddle, tugged at my mind, (now I am looking through Saphira's dragon eyes), she walked to the patio door and opened it. Then she walked to the door to the pool and opened it before she launched herself into the sky. I was still looking through Saphira's eyes while I was still fast asleep. She was also holding some things in her mouth. We flew awhile until we landed somewhere. That's when I woke up and I didn't know where we were. That's when Saphira spoke "we are at the wildlife reserve behind bender's farm. I have here in my mouth your fishing equipment." then we fished all day until we got home. then we got home, ate dinner, I finished all my studies then we took showers and went to bed. that night Saphira in her human form pulled me close to her and she kissed me on my cheek and we both went to sleep


	14. Chapter 14

1/23/18

Hey guys Monsanto here, here is today's chapter of the story

Chapter 14

On the morning of January 23, (a day after the accident of running then falling on the sidewalk), I was feeling much better now and still had the scars from yesterday. I was waking up when suddenly I was pinned down by you know who (Saphira) and she said, "good morning sleepy head." Then I told her to get off me because I need to get ready for school. And she did just that. After I was ready, Saphira popped into my thoughts and said, "I will see you after school today." And I was out the door and on my way to school. 7 hours later, I felt tired and exhausted after a long day of school. So, I just did my homework and relaxed afterward.


	15. Chapter 15

1/24/18

Hey guys Monsanto here, in just a few days, it's my birthdate. So, I hope everyone wishes me a happy birthdate and I also will post a chapter for my birthday. Also, I hope that everyone will please comment, review, follow this story as it goes through the years and follows me as their favorite author.

Chapter 15

On the morning of January 24,

My father had already left work at 6:32 am and opened my eyes to see that my father had already left the house. Then I felt warmth on my body. Then I realized that it was Saphira. I just couldn't believe that the week was almost over I said to myself. Saphira then realized that something was bothering me. She said, "what's bothering you? ben Liu" I told her I just don't want to say it. Then she said, "let me find out for you." Then she placed a hand on my head to read my thoughts. Then she said you have had a long night. How about you forget this problem at school and we can discuss it at home. I ate breakfast and got ready for school. Then Saphira said "have a good day at school and I will see you later Ben Liu (little one)." Seven hours later, when it's been a long day at school. I do have homework and I will get on it immediately. Afterwards, I so exhausted doing my homework that I went to my bed and took a nap. One hour later, I heard the door open to my father's bedroom and out came Saphira (in her human form). She then saw me sleeping. She had a mischievous look in her eyes and went to my bed and layed down with me. Then she put her arms around me and she slept there. 50 minutes later, I opened my eyes from my nap to find Saphira holding on to me as she slept. Then she said "ben…". I asked "is that you Saphira? I have to get up." She then asked "why?" then she also said, "you haven't had any time to relax." I told her that I am busy typing stories for fanfiction and that I am very behind. She said, "you have always been busy with homework and other things that you don't spend time with me." I told her that I am sorry and she said, "that's not going to cut it." I asked her "where did you learn that language?" she off half of her necklace and she was half-dragon and half-human. She then used her dragon tail to pull me to her and she put the other half of the necklace back on. Then she pinned me down with her face to my face. I tried to avoid contact, but I couldn't she just shook he head with a dragon-like grin. Then she kissed me on my mouth. I was about to get frustrated when I realized how stressful I had been everyday about everyone not doing their homework and not thinking before they act. So, I decided to let go. I just laid on the bed while Saphira just calmed me down and put me right back to sleep for a while.


	16. Chapter 16

1/30/18

Hey guys, Monsanto here I am seventeen. Today's chapter may have a little bit of love, and romance, but also, I will be flying with Saphira for the second time. Hope you enjoy today's chapter and strain yourself in the romance part. One more thing for my birthday present I got a microscope. Finally, I can make discoveries of happiness in a fabulous array. And I will join the never-ending search to rearrange molecules for the modernizing of mankind. Now then onto today's chapter.

Monsanto/BENLIU

Chapter 16

On the morning of January 30, I was dreaming about that I was in Disney and I saw the ride that was brought back "adventure through inner space now presented by Bayer-Monsanto" then I felt something touch my legs and I opened my eyes to see Saphira just touching my legs. I told her to get off them, but she refused. Then she did something weird. She kept touching me. That's when I decided to act. I smacked her with my smack a but hand so many times that she got hurt and she was rubbing the spot where I smacked her so many times. Then I got ready for school. After school I came home to the condo to do my homework and afterwards, I felt so tired that I took a nap. Later, I heard a noise and there was Saphira laying on my bed sleeping with her arms around me. I told Saphira that I must get up. Then she said "why?" I told her that I must enjoy my personal time and do khan academy. She said, "you have been working so hard and you deserve a break from work." So, I decided to let go and let Saphira take over. But before she could I pulled back the blinds to let the sunshine in. and she started to take off her necklace and then she penetrated my inner thoughts. Then she pulled up the covers after tucking me under the first cover of my bed. Then she crawled into the covers and cuddled next to her rider. Afterwards, she began rubbing/touching my skin to which I began to feel very warm and I just couldn't get enough of it. That's when she bent her head to kiss me while she covers me with her wing. I was fast asleep when she put her necklace back on and she said, "have a nice nap ben." While I was asleep, Saphira came out of the bed, laid down next to me on top of the bed, turned me over so I was laying on my tummy, and she began to put her fingers in my hair. Also, she told me to "hush little one and don't startle yourself." Then she cleaned me up and I was still asleep until she told me to wake up in her soothing face. Then she told me that it's time for our afternoon ride. To which she took off her necklace, plopped me onto her saddle, and we both went out of the condo and we launched ourselves into the sky for an adventure of a lifetime. While she was in the air, (I secretly snuck her necklace into my pocket.) and I put in on myself and something weird happened. I could penetrate Saphira's thoughts and could hear everything she was thinking. So, I decided to try something. So, I began to sing/hum my favorite song (aka miracles from molecules) and she started humming as well. So, I then I called to her name in her head. Conversation below:

Me: Saphira!

Saphira: what is it ben?

Me: I can see into your thoughts

Saphira: my what? Hold on a minute what is going on here? And is that my necklace you are wearing around your neck?!

Me: yes, this is your necklace and I wanted to try it out on me since it transforms you into a human, but it does a different thing for me. I can read people's thoughts when I am touching or wearing this necklace of yours.

Saphira: okay that's enough of this we are going home right now or you better put that necklace away.

Me: fine (putting necklace away in my pocket) it's just that I rather bored after a long day of homework and I wanted to do an experiment on this necklace of yours.

Saphira: ben how many times that I have told you that you shouldn't stick your nose into other people's business or take things that aren't yours.

Me: okay let's go home now and go eat dinner.

Saphira: copy that ben and let me show you what flying is really like on the way home.

End conversation.

When we got home, we ate our dinner and I continued my studies. Then when my father went to bed (after he took his shower and brushed his teeth), me and Saphira (with her necklace on), went to take our showers (necklace is water proof), brushed our teeth and climbed into bed.

Hey guys Monsanto here again I hoped you like the chapter. Tomorrow is the first of February and I am so thrilled. Please comment, review, and follow me and the story as the years progress.

Hang on a sec I think I am getting a contact here from Saphira

Conversation below

Saphira: Ben! Who are you talking to now of day?

Me: I have just finished up this chapter and now sending it to

Saphira: that's it I have enough of this. (then she lunges at me).

Me: sorry guys I must go now it seems that Saphira is a little pissed right now, because I am not in my bed and going to sleep.

End of conversation.

MONSANTO SINGING OFF


	17. chapter 17

2/2/18

Chapter 17

February 2, 6:45 am

My eyes pop open and I am awake and moving. Saphira realizes that I am up and she wraps her arms around me and tells me to wake up and I was refreshed from last night's sleep. Then she started to make breakfast while I was getting my lunch made and was getting ready for school. While I was eating breakfast, I decided to pull a prank on her. While her back was turned, I put some ice cubes into her breakfast and I covered them with her breakfast and wait until she gets pranked. A few seconds later, she comes to get her breakfast, sits down at the table, and takes a bite.

Conversation below:

Saphira: pittuy! This thing is cold. I thought I had already had heated up my breakfast a few minutes ago.

Me: Haha

Saphira: what's so funny?

Me: I pulled a prank on you by putting ice into your breakfast.

Saphira: that's enough. How many times have I told you that I don't like being pranked on.

Me: anyhow, I must get going see you later

Saphira: see you later this afternoon.

End of conversation.

I was then out the door and on my way to school.

Seven hours later, I came home to the condo to see Saphira waiting for me on my bed. So, I just ignored her and went straight to my enjoyment in my father's bedroom watching my favorite show Fizzy's Lunch Lab. Saphira got tired of waiting for me to spend time with her, so she acted right away.

Conversation below:

Me: ah my favorite Tv show Fizzy's Lunch Lab. No one to bother me while I watch my show and laugh at the funny parts.

Saphira: BEN!

Me: what?!

Saphira: why did you pass by me and went straight to your father's bedroom?

Me: this is my personal time to myself without anyone bothering me.

Saphira: that's enough of this own personal time crap. I am going to get you right now whether you like it or not.

End of conversation.

Then I heard the door to my father's door opened. And in came Saphira and she pulled me off the bed and onto my bed. Then she pinned me down on my bed. I tried to not look at her, but she kept following my head wherever it went. Then I tried to get up, but I couldn't because Saphira was next to me on my bed and she had put her arms around me pulling close to her. Then she laid me down on my back and she put me to sleep after a long day. I thought to myself that my show is still on and I need to continue watching it. So, I waited until she took her arms off me and she went to sleep. That's when I slithered out of my bed, tiptoed to my father's room, closed the door slowly and locked it. Then I went back to watching my shows. Pretty soon I was fast asleep. And I put a mental barrier in my brain so nothing would disrupt me. That's when Saphira noticed that I wasn't in my bed. So, she kept penetrating my inner thoughts until I got hurt and I couldn't stand it anymore. That's when I decided to unlock the door and let her in. that's when she was pissed off. But I didn't say anything. So, I just let go as she picked me up and placed me onto my bed. Then she layed down on my bed next to me and she took her necklace off. The she pulled me close to her with her tail and we both took a nap. As we were sleeping a portal came out of nowhere and in came eragon. He found us sleeping. I then talked to Saphira in her mind

Conversation below:

Me: Saphira

Saphira: what is it?

Me: eragon is here quick release me so I can go to my father's room so you and eragon

Saphira: whatever you wish ben.

(Saphira then releases me as I quickly scampered into my father's bedroom)

While I was in my father's room, I heard their conversation.

Eragon: who was that and why were you taking a nap with him.

Saphira: that is Ben who lives here at the condo so he can go to school. I was taking a nap with him because he is tired after a long day of school and homework and he doesn't have anyone here besides himself.

They continued but this part really surprised me.

I couldn't stand the argument no more. So, I took out my keys, opened the door, sneaked up behind eragon and smacked him with my keys, which made him blacked out. So, we put him on my bed. A few minutes later, he waked up to see Saphira and myself looking at him.

Afterwards, we just relaxed and nursed him back to health.


	18. author's note

Author's note:

Hey guys Monsanto here, it seems that I just a review from a person called guest. Here is his review on chapter 6:

Guest: Ah

Thank you guest for reviewing chapter 6 and I hope everyone out there on continues to follow this story, review it, and comment on it.


	19. Chapter 18

2/14/18

Hey guys Monsanto here,

Today is valentine's day. And I don't have one (except in this story called Saphira.)

Now for today's chapter

Chapter 18

In the afternoon of February 14, after a long day of school,

Saphira is calling my name

Conversation below:

Me: zzzz (fast asleep)

(Saphira comes into my bed and wraps her tail around my body.)

Saphira: so warm and comfortable

(then Saphira pokes me with her tail on the cheek telling me to wake up)

Saphira: (poke-poke) wake up from your afternoon nap Ben it's valentines' day.

Me: I don't care and it was a horrible day today.

Saphira: aw, come on, you big softy.

Me: okay

I get out of bed feeling down and stressed.

Conversation below:

Saphira: what's wrong Ben?

Me: it's just that on valentines' day people each lots of simple sugary carbohydrates, which makes them tired; and they slack off. Not like you Saphira who works hard and takes breaks afterwards like me.

Saphira: I know Ben. Now come over here and let me do the rest.

Me: coming.

Conversation ended:

I came to Saphira and she laid me down on my tummy and I tried to get out of grasp. Then she put her soft warm like human fingers in my brown hair. I was still feeling stressed out from today. Then she licked around my collar bone before biting it gently. Then she licked my neck which made me shudder. Then she just laid on my bed and just cuddled me in her arms while she calmed me down after a log stressful day.


	20. Chapter 19

2/22/18

Hey guys Monsanto here, I hope you like the eragon Human story so far up until todays chapter.

Conversation below

Saphira: what are you typing?

Me; oh, just another chapter for the story.

Saphira: okay, but make sure you put me in this chapter.

Me: fine.

As Saphira went back to her business, I muttered to myself that Saphira needs to stop being nosy by putting her nose into other's people's business.

Saphira: I heard that!

Me: damn it! (quietly)

End conversation

Now without further ado, here is todays chapter

Chapter 19 on the night of February 21, I couldn't sleep. Then I heard a portal open. I asked if that was you Saphira. there was no answer. And I knew that wasn't Saphira. I then went back to sleep. The next thing I knew, I felt very warm. I opened my eyes to see a pair of green eyes looking at me. I thought to myself that no one in our family has green eyes. Then the object curled around me and I felt that I touched black scaly skin. Then I began to speak to it.

Conversation below:

Me: who are you?

?: I come from a movie that you liked in your childhood.

Me: what movie?!

?: I have sent it to your mind.

Me: I know now. You are toothless from how to train your dragon.

Toothless: yep that's right.

Me: so why did you come here?

Toothless: I came here because I wanted you to be my mate.

Me: YOUR WHAT?!

Toothless: my mate.

Me: let me get this straight. So, you are saying that you came here to tell me that you want me as your mate.

Toothless: Yep

Me: well, there is one problem.

Toothless: what's that?

Me: I am not of age yet in my world to be married and plus I already know someone that I would want to marry in my future.

Toothless: and who will that be?

Me: my old friend that I met from third grade. Brianna.

Toothless: so, you are saying that you have someone that you would want to marry in your future?

Me: yep.

Toothless: but you will still be my mate, right?

Me: yes, but I will be with my human mate in my future. And I will be your mate in your realm.

Do we have a deal?

Toothless: yes, we do.

Me: if you want, you can stay here until my other dragon mate Saphira comes back.

Toothless: 'kay

End conversation.

So, there I was with toothless in my bed snuggled up close to me when my bedroom door opened and in came Saphira. she saw me fast asleep with another dragon.

Conversation below:

Saphira: Ben wake up!

Me: huh? Is that you Saphira?

Saphira: yes, it is and who is that you are sleeping with Ben?

Me: oh this? This is my other dragon mate from a different realm.

(toothless enters the conversation)

Saphira: who are you?

Toothless: I am toothless from how to train your dragon realm and Ben's other mate.

Saphira: I am Ben's mate.

Toothless: well I am his mate in a different realm.

Me: okay you two what's going on and why are you guys arguing?

Saphira and Toothless: shoot our mate is up.

(I went over and told them to come into my bed)

End conversation.

While I was talking to them, I heard my mother coming so I told them both to hide under my bed. And when my mom came in she said that she heard talking. I told her that I was talking in my sleep. She said okay and get some sleep. Then she went back to bed, soon the house was quiet again.

So, I told them that the cost is clear and they can come out of hiding.

Conversation below:

Me: okay guys the coast is clear you guys can come out now.

Saphira: it was very dusty under your bed, but I managed to clean under your bed.

Me: how did you do that?

Saphira: I found a device that cleans the dust under your bed and I disposed the dust into the trash can.

Me: thanks. Hold on a minute, where's toothless?

Toothless: I'm coming out.

(he comes out of his hiding place. Only that he isn't in his dragon form.)

Me: what happened to you?!

Toothless: oh this? I happen to have two forms. Me: please don't tell us. I have already seen your other form on the internet.

Both Saphira and Toothless: what is the internet?

Me: the internet is the world wide web. It was established in the 1990's and it is used to search anything up and you can learn anything that you search up.

Toothless: fine I will tell you. I have this necklace just like your other mate Saphira has a necklace that can transform herself into a human being.

Me: I think that is enough let's get back to bed.

Saphira and Toothless: 'kay

End conversation

All three of us got into my bed. I couldn't sleep, but the other two were sound asleep. So, they put me in the middle of them and I felt very warm. Pretty soon I was fast asleep.

The next morning toothless was up and doing his stuff. I was still fast asleep with Saphira. I was getting out of my bed, but something was stopping me from getting out of bed. I realized that it was Saphira holding on to me. So, I decided to let go. Then she plopped me onto my bed and she landed right next to me. Then I saw that same look in her eyes 14 chapters ago. Oh, great here we go. She put her fingers into my hair, then she did something different. She pulled me closer to her and took off her necklace while holding it. Then she put it around my neck and she pulled me closer to her. Then she put us both to sleep. Then we both fell fast asleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Hey readers monsanto here, sorry for not updating in a while for this story. But I am back onto it now and I promise that I will write a chapter or to every week or so.

And now here is tonight's chapter:

Time: 8:00 pm, when: october 13,2019 . (One year later after the last chapter)…

So there I was at the condo, getting ready for bed when I heard a portal open. In came Saphira and eragon. Saphira said to eragon to "relax on the couch rider, while I spend time with the author. (my little one that I haven't seen in a while since the last time we talked.) Little did I know that Saphira was wearing her necklace and she came onto my bed and curled around me. I didn't notice until she tapped me on my shoulder. I was frightened, but Saphira calmed me down. "Ben, calm down its me saphira. I haven't seen you in a while." then we talked about how life was going. (meaning we caught up on life.). Then I told Saphira that I needed to take a shower and get ready for bed. As I was getting up to go to the WC to take my shower I looked backed at her and she had a look in her eyes that was giving off the emotion that she was going to do something mischievous. She pushed me back down onto my bed. Her fingers were in my brown hair. She licked my and around it collar bone (the bone that connects both shoulders and the spinal cord) before she gently bit it. I was confused what was she thinking and doing? Then she was licking up my throat (like a dragon always does) and as she was doing that I it made me shudder and I thought is Saphira really acting like a dragon now when she is in her human form? I didn't bother to ask it because she was busy nibbling my ears. I was also in a state of shock. When my mind finally came back to me to what was happening, I tried to pull out of Saphira's grasp, but she rolled me on my back and she growled like she was in her dragon form without wearing her necklace. Then she looks deeply into my eyes and smiled a dragon smile as she leaned closer to my lips and then she kissed me. I asked her in my thoughts "why are you doing it Saphira?" she said "I haven't seen you so much in a while." I then got out of her grasp and then went to take my shower. After my shower, I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed.

Saphira's Pov:

I just can't believe that the author would only talk not that much , he is also stressed out too much from everyday's work load, and take a shower and got ready for bed. But tonight I am going to do something that will help him destress himself. Oh, I know I will leave my necklace on and he will think that I had taken it off during the night. (he must have forgotten that my necklace is waterproof.) well, we will just see how it guys tonight.

Once in bed, I waited for Saphira to finish up her nightly ritual, before biding her rider good night (he already had taken a shower after Saphira was done and he too was getting ready for bed. Once the both of us was in bed, I had a strange dream. It all started back to the day in middle school when I was biking home with zack and some of his friends. Zack and his friends crossed the street to see other friends. And while I was looking over to the other side, I saw them vaping something and it just triggered something in my head (meaning that something wasn't right.) so i decided to question zack about what he was vaping and he said "oh, it just water vapor." I knew something was wrong. And i decided to chase them down all the way to the entrance of their neighborhood. After that I sent Saphira to take care of the rest. While she was doing that, I just couldn't stop thinking of the thought of having Saphira walking home with me in a different form. That's when I heard a voice and I instantly opened my eyes to see her right next to me in her other form. (anthro form to be exact.) as I was going back to sleep Saphira, got close to me and said, "Ben, I have seen how stressed out you have been everyday and now its my turn to let me take care of it." then saphira pulled me close and she covered me with her wing as we both fallen asleep. I was about to ask Saphira something, but she said "go to sleep my little one, you need some rest." She also said "good night my little one."

And that my readers is a chapter of another day.

I hoped you like this chapter and as always: "you help make this day a special day, by just being yourself. There's no one else in the whole world who's exactly like you. And people can like you exactly the way you are." - Mister Fred Rogers (Mar 20, 1928 - Feb 27, 2003 (age 74)) ( watch?v=Rd7X0NsOeRk)


	22. Author's note 2

Hey readers, Monsanto here.

I know I haven't posted a chapter in a while because I'm running out of ideas. please post some reviews and please give me your ideas on what I should post in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading this and I will see you in the next chapter,

Monsanto


End file.
